


the daffodil (or new beginning)

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [22]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Flowers, Hope, Not Beta Read, Quarantine, Quarantink Challenge, kinda nostalgic but warm?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: “Come here, little guy.” Javi murmurs, his knees kinda hurting from the uncomfortable position he’s in, but he’s determined to stay still “Come on, it’s a very tasty peanut, I know you love them.”
Series: Quarantink [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	the daffodil (or new beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 22: squirrel
> 
> The daffodil symbolizes rebirth and new beginnings. It became associated with new beginnings (and the coming of spring) because it is one of the first perennials to bloom after the winter frost.

It takes Javi some time, to get used to the new situation.

He's no stranger to living alone, he's been doing that for basically his whole adult life. But being far away from people in general- it's not something easy, and it's not getting easier. He gets more familiar with it, yes, but it still stings, another day spent completely on his own, Effie remaining his only faithful companion.

But he always liked to keep himself busy, so now it's no exception. He exercises, catches up on books and binges tv shows, and finally has time for some cooking experiments.

And also, he plants flowers.

He has some seeds and bulbs, pots and soil, and all the stuff was lying in some corner, abandoned while he was busy chasing things and people around the world. But now he has all the time he needs, and he misses the scent of spring filling the parks, and flowers his mom would put on the table every Sunday. And since he can't go for a walk right now, and he doesn't visit his family, he does the best he can to cheer himself up, and taking care of little plants and watching them grow do good things to his mood.

He spends a lot of time on his balcony, if he's not busy doing his little gardening he likes to sit there on the tiny chair that fits there, reading something or listening to music. He waves at his neighbours, chats with the closest ones, and sometimes feels like everything is almost normal.

And then, he makes one more friend.

He's crouching next to that long pot, fussing over his little baby daffodils, when suddenly he looks up and sees a squirrel sitting on the railing. He freezes, watching it with awe, and feeling almost like a little kid again. He has seen a bunch of squirrel in his life, but he didn’t expect one to climb that tree growing right next to the building and jump right on his balcony.

The animal doesn’t seem to spooked, clearly used to people, but when Javi makes a small move, it jumps back on the nearest branch, running away until stopping and turning to look at him for a second before rushing off for good.

Javi smiles to himself, feeling weirdly cheered up and sure that everything is going to be fine.

* * *

  
  


“Come here, little guy.” Javi murmurs, his knees kinda hurting from the uncomfortable position he’s in, but he’s determined to stay still “Come on, it’s a very tasty peanut, I know you love them.”

The squirrel doesn’t seem to impressed, sitting next to the pot with hyacinth, as if undecided if making a run for the peanut lying in the middle of Javi’s hand is worth the risk.

The little guy has been visiting the balcony for the past few days, happily eating the little treats Javi was leaving close to the edge. But now Javi’s feeling a little bored and maybe a little bit lonely, and trying to befriend a squirrel on a warm spring afternoon feels like a fun thing to do.

The squirrel finally makes a decision and carefully moves closer, sniffing Javi's fingers and then finally snatching the nut before running away and jumping on the nearest branch, where it sits for a moment, observing Javi with curious eyes.

Javi smiles and stands up slowly, careful not to scare the animal away. He was always patient with people and befriending them, he can very well handle an adorable squirrel.

* * *

It’s a warm afternoon when Javi settles in his chair, basking in golden sun rays and looking at the pretty flowers blooming around him, as if sending him smiles. It’s calm, and quiet, and he can hear some soft Spanish song flowing through the open window of mr Cordero’s kitchen.

He opens his beer, a bottle pleasantly chill after spending a few hours in the fridge, and reaches to the little stool standing next to him where he put a two bowls, one with fruit and another one smaller one with peanuts.

He has already made all scheduled video calls with his family and friends, and his phone is resting somewhere on the sofa. He knows that when he gets back to it he will find some messages and notifications, but he doesn't want to see them now.

It's nice, to see that people care, but today he feels a little bit nostalgic.

He takes a sip from the bottle, and hears quiet scraping on on his left, and smiles.

"Hey there, Buttercup." he says, looking at the familiar squirrel standing next to the bowl with peanuts, watching him with black, curious eyes. They have became pretty good friends during the past weeks, and the little animal doesn't seem to be scared of him in the slightest. Which is a really nice feeling.

"Came to wish me happy birthday?" Javi asks and Buttercup looks at him for a moment, little head tilted, before slowly reaching for one peanut, and Javi chuckles.

"Well, you're my honorary guest." he says and the squirrel scrunches its tiny nose, and Javi likes to imagine that they understand each other.

A little wind blows pleasantly, making stalks and leaves whisper quietly, flowers swaying silently, as if wishing him all the best.

Javi smiles and closes his eyes, and dreams about the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you're doing alright guys <3


End file.
